


Genma and the sudden parenthood

by Reliz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genma adopts Tenten, sumigakure winter wishes 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reliz/pseuds/Reliz
Summary: Everyone in Konoha lost something on the day of the Kyuubi attack, and Genma Shiranui is no different. But not everyone can say they gained something. All of seventeen years old, he finds himself with a dead sister and her daughter Tenten to care for. Let’s hope he doesn’t screw this up.For Sumigakures winter wishes event.Forgot to post here.





	Genma and the sudden parenthood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/gifts).



Genma could feel the panic trying to set in. Creeping along his spine, whispering all the thing that could and would go wrong.

It was difficult to not let his worries have any power over him. He was still mourning the new hole in his heart. In this Genma was no different to the rest of the population of Konohagakure.

Everyone lost someone in the Kyuubi attack just a few days ago. But he’d bet not many 17 year olds had to take their year old niece and be their only guardian. (Oh nidaime, he would mess this up!)

Well, no one actually forced him, he could have left her to the orphanage but...she was family. The only one he had left anymore. He would not give her up for anything.

Here his face fell into an impressive frown.

Like she knew what he was thinking about, Tenten’s grip tightened on his shirt and she let out a small whimper before settling down again. That brought him back. He had no time for panic or depression. She would come first here on out.

“Goodbye late night bar hopping, it was fun while it lasted…” while his tone was that of a suffering man he could not help the small upturn of the corners of his mouth and the softening of his gaze. They would be alright. How hard could it be, right?

Famous last words.

~o~

Genma was not ready for parenthood. Had never planned on kids of his own. He’d been quite happy to just be that cool uncle for Tenten.

The first few months went quickly and messily. Genma was flailing all over the place to try and gather everything Tenten would need.

His old Sensei and his wife were a big help. (Same could not be said about his friends who either made fun of him becoming a mother hen(okay, so, she was tiny! It was his mission to make sure she was fine) or ‘mysteriously’ disappeared whenever the topic of Tenten come up.)

And, oh shodai, the missions. He was able to take a week of to get everything settled but then it was back to work.

“Ah! My esteemed Friend, Genma how can I help you this fine, Youthful Morning! “

Genma had found Gai, predictably, at a training field. Doing push ups. With his thumbs.

The Kyuubi attack and the passing of the Fourth Hokage had hit everyone hard. The village was still in mourning and not all of the the rubble has been cleared leaving reminders to the survivors.

If you just took Gai at face value you might believe he hadn’t changed at all. That he was fine. But Genma had known Gai since their academy days and could tell.

While Gai had always seemed to go overboard with training, after the Kyuubi attack he pushed himself even more.

“Ah, hope I’m not interrupting too badly but you had today free right? Could you... watch Tenten for me? I have a mission. “

Gai sprang up from his position on the ground.

“Ah, I am always happy to of help to my Friends! Tenten and I shall have the utmost Youthful day training! “

Genma sighed “She’s far too young to train yet. Just keep her company and make sure she eats okay? I gotta go. See you in the evening,“ Genma handed a curiously staring Tenten to Gai and disappeared in a swirl of leafs, trusting Gai to take care of her.  
~o~

“Oh, that...Do not worry Genma! I am sure the paint will wash of! “ Gai looked a bit nervous when he nearly shoved Tenten into Genma's arms. Getting his front covered in paint as well. At least Tenten looked happy, painting Genma’s chuunin vest.

“I’m more wondering how my ceiling got paint in it. And where did you even get paint? I don’t have any. “Genma muttered around his senbon. Tenten tried to catch it but Genma just tilted it away from her.

“I heard painting would be the most fun for a Youngster like your lovely daughter! So I brought some with me!” Gai shouted quite enthusiastically making Tenten cover her ears and say “ No no” over and over. Miraculously quieting Gai.

Genma looked at his daughter (she truly was his now, wasnt she?), sighed, thanked Gai for looking after Tenten and marched to the bathroom. He was not looking forward to cleaning up.

~o~

“I’m going now! Papa, love you! Bye!” Tenten shouted in a hurry, blurring past the kitchen door.

Genma just blinked tiredly after her. After she started at the academy he’d began to get longer missions and had just barely gotten back.

“You might want to eat something before you go, “ He called after her, before she’d manage to exit the building.

He took a sip of his coffee (he didn’t necessarily like coffee but sometimes it was a must) and thought how lucky it was that Tenten actually managed to get to this age. He swore he lost, like, 20 fucking years of his life when Tenten first discovered his senbon stash. Just by pure luck none of them were the poison variety. That...well Genma’s not sure his poor heart could have taken that.

He barely manages to not snort when Tenten shows up to the kitchen still in her pyjamas sheepishly smiling up at him. Instead he smirks “ Okay, I know you’re excited for today but you shouldn't be so forgetful. Go change, brush your teeth and I’ll have breakfast for you. That sound ok? “

He was already turning to make breakfast before he heard her speedy exit and rushed “Yes!”.

“And brush properly!” Genma shouted after her.

When Tenten was clothed, watered and fed Genma took her, most likely for the last time, to the academy. After today Tenten would be a genin and Genma would once again be taking longer missions. As long as her jounin sensei wasn’t Kakashi at least. He had faith in her skills.

“Well, skill to your exam. I know you can do it, “ Genma said as he leaned down to hug Tenten close. “I love you,“ he said, tightening his hold. Soon Tenten wouldn't be just his little girl, the terror of jonin and chuunin alike. She’d join the ninja force and be counted as an adult herself. But it’s what she wanted and he doubted he would have known what to do with her if she actually wanted anything else.

Tenten smiled and returned the hug just as tightly “ I love you too Papa! I’m gonna make you proud! “ She declared with passion, Will of Fire burning in her eyes.

“ I already am, but better go kick that tests ass before you’re late.”

Tenten gave him a quick smile and was off.

He had not been ready for parenthood but he’d like to think he’d done well.


End file.
